The Roses Left on the Table
by meowhellokitty23
Summary: John and Dave are dating and live a normal life together. That is until an accident causes one of them to forget everything they had between each other.


It was a bright sunny day, and Dave Strider had received a faint knock on his door. He saunters to the door with lazy strides, calling "We don't want any." The person behind the door knocking tries to disguise their voice. "Delivery for Mr. Dave Strider." the voice replies. "He's not here." Dave starts to walk away from the door. The other behind the door tries not to break the voice but whines. "But the delivery has apple juice!" That's when Dave turned on his heel and swings the door open with a childish grin on his face. He looked to only see John Egbert down on one knee, dressed up in his Sunday best with a bouquet of white roses, flashing Dave one of those dorky grins. "Surprise!"

It takes Dave a moment to process what just happened, but when he does, the biggest smile breaks out on his face. "Oh my Jesus." John laughs slightly, fixing his glasses right with a free hand and stood up, holding the flowers out to Dave who takes the flowers and practically cradles them. "Well jee Egbert, what's the occasion?" The dark haired boy steps up to peck the other's cheek. "Just thought of you." "Well thanks dude." Dave lets his appreciation known by having the dumbest smile on his face and pulls John into a proper kiss. John grinned on his lips and kissed back while Dave pulls him as close as he can. He releases the kiss and steps aside for John to come in. He sticks his face in the roses one last time before shutting the door and tangles his fingers with John's. "You're so fucking cute man." John squeezes his hand back as his cheeks dust a light pink. "Shush Dave." Dave chuckles and it was his turn to peck him on the cheek. "No fucking way. You're like a baby turtle in little rain booties and a hat. Its you John. You are it." He lets go of John's hand on his way to the kitchen to find something to put the roses in. "Ehh, thanks Dave, I guess I'm a turtle then." "Damn right you are." He fills the container up gingerly and places the flowers in it, setting them on the kitchen table. John watches closely then inspects his surroundings. "Don't you two ever clean in here?" "Was that a rhetorical question?" Dave replies, also glancing around but finding nothing out of the ordinary. John rolls his eyes, "Not really but sure." he walks back into the living room while Dave lingers in the kitchen, checking out John's rear.

The boy plops down on the couch, sprawling out and Dave comes to lie next to him where John was the big spoon. John giggles and squirms to cuddle into him. Dave laughs to himself. "Why do you love me so much?" John taps a finger on his chin just for a moment playfully. "Because! You're perfect Dave and I fell head over heels for you." That caused a happy sigh to escape from the blonde's lips and brings John's hand up to kiss it softly. John turned slightly to kiss Dave's shoulder. "..So can I ask why you're all dressed up dork?" That earned a light elbow to the stomach. "I wanted to look good for you, duh." Dave laughs a bit and nods, "Well you look way too good not to go out." he reluctantly lets go of John and stands. "Really?" John replies and sits up to look at the other. 'Where would we go?" Dave stretches and yawns. "Somewhere nice." John nods and checks the other out while he stretched. "But, you're going to have to wait for me to get ready." Dave winks. There was a nice whine that came from John's lips then. "But you take foreverrrr." "Well get over it." "Fine, I am over it." John rolls his eyes and glares down the Strider boy who starts to walk down the hallway. "Stay there I'll be back." John nods and salutes playfully. "Yes sir."

Dave then peaks around the corner he just turned. "Oooooh Mr. Egbert, you know it turns me on when you identify me with authority." "D-Dave!" John then blushes a pink color but begins to chase the other down the hallway. Dave scuffles down it, giggling the whole time. Then John was able to grab him around the waist while Dave backs against the wall with a giggle fit. The smaller boy reaches up to kiss him on the lips to quiet his laughs, only for Dave to move his head so John gets his cheek instead. "Now how am I supposed to be romantic if you keep seducing me?" John whines Dave's name, mewling as well. "C'mon John. We can't just bang all the time with no substance. . .Unless that's what you're into.",his smile gets dirty. John's blush now turned a deeper red and looks away from the other. "N-No..." "Didn't think so, so we gotta do romantic shit." John rolls his eyes once again and looks back at him. "So what did you plan for us to do today?" Dave puts a finger to John's lips. "It's a secret." John smiles and lets go of Dave, not before pinching his ass. "Then go get ready mister."

Dave breaks out into another smile and scampers off to his bathroom while John waits in the living room. He took a forty minute shower, only to get out and spend another thirty picking out something to wear, then last but not least another forty on his hair (and make up). So by then, John had passed out on the couch. Dave walked out like a god in a white suit with a red undershirt and white tie. He saunters over and kicks the couch with a marvelous white chuck. "Yo, wake the fuck up dude." The boy on the couch mumbles and stirs slightly, peeking an eye open. "Huh?" "Wake up dumbass, I'm ready." He sighs and sits up, removing his glasses long enough to rub his eyes. "God Dave, you take forever..." "It just so happens to take forever to look this good." He straightens his own shades and smirks. John finally opens his eyes to get a good look at Dave and almost faints. "Oh my god..woah.." That earns just a simple nod from Dave. "You gunna stare all day or can we go?" "Gimmie a minute and stare at your beauty." Dave huffs and sits besides the boy, waiting for whatever John was doing. He placed a hand on Dave's knee. "You look really good." "Ditto man. " John leans over then to kiss him on the cheek, but this time Dave turned so that their lips would meet. He smiles into the kiss and tries so hard not to turn it into a make out session. Nope. Nope. Afterwards Dave, afterwards, he thought to himself. So he then pulls away and holds out a hand to John who takes it. "Lets go."

They walk out to the car and Dave got in the passanger seat at usual, incapable of driving safely so John had to do most of it. Dave thought he was too cool to buckle up until John sent him a deathly glare as he pulls out so he did as told. He turns on the bass then, loving the way it shook the car. John rolled his eyes laughing slightly.

"Pssst, hey hey John. I love you." he leans over and places his head on John's shoulder. John starts driving on the highway and giggles. "I love you too." He kisses the top of Dave's head. "Love you more." Dave kissed John's nose who scrunches it, starting to get distracted. Dave then nips and John kisses. That's when Dave took one of his last normal gasps for a while before he saw the headlights. The feeling of kissing Dave was the last thing John remembered.


End file.
